


Temptation

by M3tt3m



Series: Twisted Ten [3]
Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, Dismemberment, Graphic, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Prostitution, Psychopath Ten, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Unrequited Lust, discussed cannibalism, serial killer ten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3tt3m/pseuds/M3tt3m
Summary: a continuation of 'Firsts'Ten has gotten a taste for murder but where does he go from here and how does he avoid getting caught?research, rules and practice might just be the answer.but his fascination with a classmate threatens his new guidelines, will Ten be able to resist the temptation?





	1. research

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!! This gets graphic!! Very graphic!!! This is not for the faint of heart!!! Or those with a weak stomach!!! I would also like to say that this is complete fiction. This depicts in no my view of the people in the story and only uses the idols likeness and names and nothing more. It also doesn't depict my opinion of any profession or 'fetish' Ten is sick and disturbed and that's what i try to depict as realistically as possible. 
> 
> this is mainly going to be short chapters of how ten builds up to his next kills and how he carry these out.

It had been months before he started to see missing posters going up for Johnny but no one ever came knocking on his door. He had gotten away with it and a taste for it. He would frequently visit the spot where he had disposed of his bones. He felt at ease there, calm and not so alone. He would often go there when his parents got into one of their moods again or drunk. He craved the company of someone and the remains of the boy he had viciously killed was the closest that he could get. 

Ten would sometimes look at a classmate of his, Taeyong his name was. A handsome but shy boy, he wasn’t as tall as Johnny had been but that only meant he would be easier to dispose of when he was done with him. He wanted to do things to Taeyong, things he couldn’t quite admit to himself that he wanted. 

He was sick. He was well aware of that but what was he going to do about it exactly? Tell someone he had perverse and sadistic daydreams about murder and dismemberment after he killed the boy on the missing posters? Yeah, no. 

Porn just didn’t do it for him anymore, not unless one of them was getting killed while they were fucking and unsurprisingly there wasn’t a lot of of those kinds of videos widely available online. At least not in the easily accessible parts, Ten wasn’t confident enough in his computer skills to start diving into the deep web. He had however started to research famous serial killers, or rather what got them caught. He was well aware at this point that he had many of the markings of a future serial killer, the serial killer triad or whatever it was called. Sucky childhood or was it an antisocial personality? animal cruelty and arson blah blah blah. Ten was more interested in not making the same dumb mistakes as his predecessors. The downfall of most serial killers was their egos, narcissistic personality was a given for a psychopath so it didn’t really come as a surprise to Ten. Controlling his own arrogance would be a bit of a problem but if he didn’t want to end up with his head bashed in in a prison cell he would just have to deal. A second thing was to never hunt too close to home or in the same area twice, he had gotten lucky the first time that no one had seen him picking up Johnny. “Once is an accident, twice is a coincident and three times is a pattern” a misquotation of a quote from an Ian Fleming novel but this version fit his needs better. Avoiding patterns was key, two missing teenage boys near a small town would just be too suspicious. Avoiding patterns also included killing and disposal method, if you don’t follow a pattern the police can’t connect the murders and therefore don’t know there’s an active serial killer in their area. 

That all still left him with the intense desire to have his way with Taeyong. He could try befriending the boy but that lead him to his next rule. Don’t kill people you know most murders are committed by someone the victim knows. If they are a stranger the smaller the chance of getting caught is. 

So his rules based on his research are:

\- Don’t be arrogant  
\- Never hunt too close to home  
\- Avoid patterns  
\- Don’t kill anyone you know  
\- Don’t leave any evidence behind 

Should be easy enough to follow right? Maybe? Ten really didn’t know, he was still a novice in the serial killer business. Practice might just be what he needs.


	2. Rules

Now that he had his rules down, he just had to follow them. 

Ten liked to take long walks around town. He would often forgo going home in his car straight after school and would instead take a walk. Through the park, down through some of the residential areas and past the local coffee shop. If the park happened to be the one Taeyong would frequent with his friends and the residential area the one Taeyong lived in it was just a coincident. This might have been true if the coffee shop he passed wasn’t the one Taeyong worked part time in. 

He was only stalking the boy a little bit but it wasn’t like Taeyong or anyone else had seemed to notice, yet that is. This reminded him of a rule he had seemingly forgotten to add. The don’t stick out or be suspicious in anyway rule was pretty damn important. You don’t want to be a John Wayne Gacy but a Ted Bundy instead. Actually Gacy was active for more years than Bundy? So maybe he does? No, Ten decided, rather a charming manipulator than a killer clown… 

That of course means that he really needs to start practicing his manipulation skills. Maybe he should try befriending some of his classmates? 

One thing Ten really didn’t mind was a challenge and with that he spent the next few months befriending as many people in his school as he could. He would charm teachers and students alike and he got more and more adept at getting everyone to do exactly what he wanted. He had wonder about leaving Taeyong out of his little endeavor due to his rules but came to the conclusion that that would only draw attention to the relationship between them. Not that there was any relationship to speak of, only friendly acquaintances, the same as with everyone else, perfect.


	3. Preparations

Finally! 

He almost couldn’t take it anymore! 

The frustration and need to kill had been building up from the moment he had felt that rush of taking a life for the first time. He still vividly remembers the frozen facial expression of shock on Johnny’s face as he lay dead on Ten’s living room floor. Oh yes, the weight of the dumbbell in his hand and the way he had been bathed in Johnny’s blood as he took his sweet time dismembering his body in that small bathroom. Just thinking of it would bring a stir in Ten’s pants and the day dreams of the despicable acts he committed in those days brings him to a climax faster than he would ever admit to. However, just daydreaming about it wasn’t enough for him anymore, he frankly need more. He need to see the life drain from a person’s eyes as he leans over them. He imagines himself strangling Taeyong as he fucks into his sweet sweet body, feeling the body go limp under him as his body starts to shut down. The fear in his eyes when he realizes that this is the end, he is going to die. 

Of course, this isn’t what happens those damn rules might be the only thing between him and prison but that doesn’t mean he has to like them. To Ten’s luck his parents, the abusive drunk fucks that they are, are also recluses. Meaning that when they leave for a short vacation, i.e. drug trip, Ten can safely tell his classmates that he is going with them and not have to worry about their parents talking to his and revealing the deceit. This all adds up to Ten being able to disappear for a few days without causing any suspicion, a perfect alibi really. His parents will believe he is at home and his classmates and teacher will believe he’s with his parents. Of course, this only works as long as the two parties never speak to each other, which the likelihood of happening is minimal. It’s a risk and Ten is well aware of this but he also fears that he won’t be able to keep his composure for much longer. He needs to kill again soon and this was the opportunity he had been waiting for.


	4. A Plan

He got his things ready and left for the city when night fell. He had a destination in mind and man, was he excited. When he got to the motel late at night a large suitcase in tow, he went to the front desk. There he found a younger woman probably in her early thirties to early forties doing a crossword puzzle and looking extremely bored. He cleared his throat to get her attention and smiled in a sweet but confident way. He noticed the way her eyes ran down his body with good reason. He had to look the part tonight, the part of a male prostitute to be more specific. He had on a pair of way too tight and revealing shorts and a tight slightly see through shirt. He leaned in with an embarrassed smile on his face. 

“I have to look the part don’t I?” he asked her in a quiet and shy tone. 

“aww, honey. How old are you even dear?” she responded in a motherly tone. Ten almost felt bad for deceiving her, that is if he could feel bad for someone? He wasn’t quite sure if he had ever felt sympathy for anything, though that was apparently pretty normal for people living with the same ‘disability’ or ‘disease’ as Ten. 

“… I’m 19” Ten lied, quite obviously so too. He could see the sympathy in the woman’s eyes, she was putty in his hands from here on. 

She struggled internally before asking Ten what she could help him with. 

“I would like a room as isolated as possible?” he asked before adding in a quieter voice, sounding deliberately insecure, “with no cameras around, I don’t…” trailing off. He let some tears flood his eyes before looking at the woman again. 

“of course dear! One second” the woman exclaimed. 

She gave him a key and he then proceeded to pay for one night. He moved the large suitcase into the room and checked himself in the bathroom mirror. He had made sure to look as much like a stereotypical prostitute as he possibly could while also wearing as generic clothes and shoes as possible. He didn’t want to be wearing anything that was easily discernable or memorable in case someone witnessed him leaving with his hypothetical victim. He also didn’t want to be caught because of something as embarrassing as a unique footprint… 

The room was disgusting but it would serve its purpose. He pulled out some rope and hid it close to the bed so it was easily accessible for later. Ten then locked the door behind himself and left for a street corner that was often frequented by prostitutes. He had originally planned on staying for a couple of nights and getting acquainted with the prostitutes there but that would only increase the likelihood of someone remembering him. It could also leave open the potential for someone to put together a new presence in the ‘community’ and a sudden disappearance of another prostitute. It was a risk he just couldn’t take. He had found a quote from another serial killer he heavily relieved on in his preparation for tonight. It was: 

“To be a good killer you have to plan things out carefully. You’ve got to be prepared in every way when the moment comes to strike; you cannot hesitate.”  
A Ramirez quote he believed. 

He had his plan, he was prepared. Now he just need to strike.


	5. Striking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: VERY EXPLICIT AND GRAPHIC

As Ten walked the distance to his hunting grounds for the night, he was thinking about his future aspirations. What did he want to do with his life? He would have to find something that could hold his for more than a few months, a problem he had had since childhood. The only thing he could think of was killing and that’s not really a viable career path or lucrative. Unless, of course, he wanted to become a hitman, but that also posed a risk to himself that he wasn’t into exploring. Maybe something cliché like a CSI or forensic lab assistant, or even a forensic anthropologist. Working at a body farm or researching at one sounded quite interesting to Ten. 

His line of thought cut off as he approached a shaded area along the street he was walking on. He could see 4 or 5 individuals standing against the wall. As he got closer he could see that two of the individuals were ‘servicing’ two others. The last one was standing further away in a more lighted area, it was a young man. The man looked to be around 10 centimeters taller than Ten, a much more manageable size difference than with Johnny. He still remembers how sore his arms and back had been for days after having to drag the giant into the bathroom and bathtub. Of course, the dismembering he had done afterwards had also played a role in the soreness of his muscles but the dragging had definitely taken a lot out of him too. The boy was slender much in the same way Ten himself was, though the boy appeared to be slightly thinner than him. All very promising. He was wearing a pair jean shorts and a tight white tank top, he was almost more conservatively dressed than Ten was. ‘Almost’ was the key word there, as the shorts he was wearing were almost obscenely tight and short, furthermore they had ‘distressing’ in various spots. The Spots revealing that the boy definitely wasn’t wearing underwear underneath. Ten could feel the arousal running through his system, not for the boy or his revealing clothing but for what many horrible things he could see himself doing to this unsuspecting boy. 

Ten tenderly approached him, making sure to look as nervous and insecure as possible. “ex- excuse me?” Ten stammered out. The boy turned around to look at him, a questionable look in his eyes. 

“it’s just that…” Ten trails off and looks at the ground. 

“what?” the boy asks in a heavily accented voice. 

“it’s my first time and my- my…” Ten trails off again but continues before the boy can start to respond. “they suggested that I find someone to teach me what to do… you know, the things… they even gave me money to- to pay…” Ten briefly looks up at the boy, making sure his eyes a shining with tears threatening to spill. The boy doesn’t ponder the strange request, the sympathy card always worked well to distract people from the details. It made little sense for a pimp to send out a new recruit to be trained by another random hooker instead of just doing it themselves. But probably due to a limited understanding of the language and the distraction methods the boy doesn’t question it. He just nods and gestures for Ten to follow him. Ten is quick to stop the boy. 

“I have a room… can we go there… please” Ten is sure to squeeze a tear out to accompany his request. 

The boy looks unsure but then gestures for Ten to lead the way this time. Ten sends an innocent smile up at the boy before he takes hold of his hand. He leads him on the way back to the motel, not before making sure no one else is paying them any attention. Instead of letting go of the boy’s hand he swings their connected hands between them all the way to the motel. He keeps sending the boy nervous smile too and moving closer sometimes to let their arms gently rub together. He makes sure to make it look accidental, though it’s purely to get the boy to feel comfortable and in control. If Ten doesn’t appear to be a threat and the boy feels like he’s the one in control he is more likely to give up this control. Once Ten has him under his control the boy won’t have any chance to regain control ever again. Ten had brought a pretty thick stack of cash from his personal savings, also known as the money he had stolen from his parents when they were too drunk to notice. It didn’t matter how much he had brought with him as long as it was enough to convince the boy that he would be able to pay. It wasn’t like he was ever going to leave with said money, it wasn’t like he was going to leave the room alive. 

They get to the room, Ten making sure to avoid all cameras and lighted areas. The boy probably wouldn’t be searched for since he was nothing but a dirty prostitute but it would be arrogant and extremely dumb to bet his life on that. About as dumb as being busted for drunk driving with a dead body in the car AND pictures of like forty other victims. That’s a death sentence waiting to happen! 

Ten turns his back to the boy as they enter the room, locking the door behind them with a simple comment about the neighborhood being unsafe. The boy doesn’t protest to this. Turning his back to the boy multiple times is meant to instill a sense of vulnerability about himself. The boy sits down on the bed and Ten soon takes a spot a short distance from him. Ten is fidgeting in his seat, his fingers playing around with the bottom of his shorts. 

“So… What is your name?” Ten asks in a uncertain tone, refusing to look up at the boy. 

“winwin” the boy answers, again in a heavily accented voice. Ten waits a moment to see if the boy is going to carry on but instead feels the boy put a hand on his fidgeting hands and another under his chin. He lifts Ten’s head up so he can look him in the eyes before saying: 

“stop, calm down, tell me what want”

Ten is shocked for a moment, he now recognizes the heavy accent to be Chinese and based on the slightly broken English he probably hasn’t been here long. 

Perfect. 

Less possibility of having many ties to people around here, meaning fewer people to miss him when he disappears, if any at all. 

Ten takes the moment to lean in to kiss Winwin, their lips meets and quite clumsily moves against the other’s, at least on Ten’s part. Winwin pulls away. 

“not fast, slow.” Is the only thing the boy says before leaning back in. Ten takes it as ‘don’t move your lips too fast’ so that’s what he does, and when the Chinese boy doesn’t pull away again he was probably right. 

Winwin starts to press Ten down onto the bed and starts to intensify the kiss even more. One hand starts to rub along the side of Ten’s stomach, in a soothing kind of way. Blood is rapidly traveling towards is crotch area and a feeling of arousal twirling in his stomach. Winwin turns them around so Ten is on the top and puts a hand on Ten’s shoulder to indicate that he should move down. He slowly makes his way down the bed until he’s face to face with Winwin’s crotch, he gets to work on freeing the prostitute’s cock from the tight shorts. When he finally comes face to face with the surprisingly big cock and he moves to put it in his mouth he is stopped. He looks up at the Chinese boy a very confused expression on his face. The boy just wiggles his finger in a nuh uh fashion and adding in his accented English: “always condom, no sick”. He pulls a condom out of a pocket from the discarded shorts, instructing Ten to put it on him. After an intense few minutes of Ten fumbling with the condom he finally gets it right and earns the right to go to town on the boy’s now covered dick. He gets right down to business wrapping a hand around the erection and starts licking the head like a lollipop just to get an idea of what it’s going to taste like. Mostly just gross plastic but he could imagine dick probably tasted worse. He puts the penis in his mouth and starts sucking eagerly, resisting the urge to bite down. He imagines the screams he would get from doing just that and nearly comes in his pants. When Winwin moves to put his hand on Ten’s head and by doing so presents Ten with the perfect moment to enact phase one of his plan. 

He pulls of the dick and in a raspy and insecure voice asks Winwin if it’s okay if he tied his hands to the bedpost. Winwin looks quite uncertain but, after a pleading look from Ten and moments thought, eventually agrees. He starts by removing Winwin’s tank top. Ten then pulls the rope from the hiding spot from earlier and secures Winwin’s hands to the bedpost, making sure that there is no way for the boy to get free on his own. At the same time, he gets out his bottle of lubricant, the bottle was quite long and had a ‘tapered waist’. He keeps Winwin’s tank top as well as his bottle of lube in reaching distance for later. He then starts preparing himself, something he at least had a little experience with. He can feel Winwin’s heated stare on his body and the hand moving fingers in and out of his asshole. 

“beautiful” he hears the Chinese boy mutter to himself. Despite the lack of attention, the boy’s erection stays hard as a rock. When he feels loose enough he gets on top of Winwin putting his feet between the boy’s legs and knees on the outside of his hips. He’s both pining the boy’s legs in place for later and getting in the perfect position for a good fucking. He places the boy’s erection right at his hole and then starts to press against the hardness. There is a slight burn at first only getting worse as he presses more and more of the prostitute’s cock inside of himself. When he finally has it all the way inside he takes a deep breath, realizing that he at some point seemed to have stopped breathing. He starts to move, noting the pain but continues. After all, it is supposed to hurt at first and then get better, right? That was what he had read online at least, he had never gone past his own fingers before so it was all new. Even though the pimp sending him to learn from the prostitute was a completely lie, the part of him being inexperienced wasn’t. When he finally gets the angle right and actually hits his prostate he understands what all the fuss was about. It felt amazing! He felt so good with the cock thrusting into his ass he doesn’t notice the change of facial expression of the boy whose cock he’s using. He feels the boy below him stiffen and hears him groan louder than he had before. Ten pauses for a moment and pulls his t-shirt over his head, cock still in his ass. He then proceeds to angrily shove his shirt into the boy’s mouth. How dare he come before he was done with his cock. He starts to buckle under Ten but due to the position he has no chance, and his sounds muffled by the shirt. Ten leans down and viciously bites his left pectoral hard enough to draw blood. Any faux innocence or sweetness is gone, Ten’s eyes are filled with a cold anger. His face is otherwise neutral. Winwin is screaming but with a full t-shirt in his mouth no significant sound gets out. The fear in Winwin’s eyes is getting Ten harder than before. This had been what he was waiting for. 

“Now, why did you have to do that? I was just starting to feel good?” Ten asks in a cold voice laced with anger. 

He bites Winwin again, this time it’s his nipple he chews down on almost taking it off too. Tears are streaming down Winwin’s face, painful cries trying to get through the t-shirt shoved so far into his mouth that he is almost choking on it. He is fighting with everything he has but to no avail.

Ten takes hold of Winwin’s tank top and pulls it behind the boy’s throat. He grips a shoulder strap in each hand before inserting the lube bottle in the strops. Winwin realizes what’s about happen and fights harder than ever, it is life and death after all. Ten just laughs, the boy almost gets him for a moment but he regains control in no time and starts turning the bottle. Effectively making the shirt and bottle into a make shift tourniquet. It just gets tighter and tighter around the boy below him’s throat, he is full on sobbing now. If it wasn’t for the fact that he needs both hands to turn the bottle and his legs to pin the boy he would be masturbating right now. The panic and fear in his eyes is getting Ten harder than he has ever been, even after killing Johnny. Probably because he gets to not only watch as the life leaves his body but also prolong it for way longer than he did with Johnny. Blunt force trauma was definitely not his favorite killing method. It was too impersonal, here he got to witness the whole show and not just the aftermath. The lack of blood did bother him a bit, he had really liked that part with Johnny. That just meant he would have to do it again so he could figure out what would let him prolong the death while also satisfying his blood thirst. 

After a while it was impossible to turn the bottle anymore and the body below him had stopped moving. While keeping the tourniquet taught he checks his pulse. None.   
He gets off the bed and rummages through the Chinese boy’s shorts, he doesn’t have to look for long before he hits jackpot. Another condom, he slips it on and turns the boy on to his stomach. Due to the rope keeping his hands tied to the bed his upper body is twisted in a weird unnaturally way. He loosens the tourniquet slightly so he can turn it to the back and get some of the lube out. He lathers his cock up, not interested in figuring out if you can get a friction burn through a condom. He lines up his cock with the boy’s asshole and thrusts inside, he uses the tourniquet as leverage with one hand and another hand to make sure he doesn’t slip out. It doesn’t take long before he’s coming hard into the condom. 

He removes the condom and flushes it down the toilet along with the condom still on Winwin’s dick. The boy is most definitely dead now, so Ten starts to remove the rope keeping the boy’s hands tied. He then gets the giant suit case open and loads the body inside. Making sure to clean any blood off the body first, he didn’t want to risk anything staining the suitcase for when he’s returning it to the classmate he had borrowed it from. He then takes a quick shower, pulls on his spare clothes and starts hauling the suit case outside and into his trunk. After battling the suitcase into the car he goes back to the motel room and makes sure he leaves nothing behind. He then says goodbye to the same sweet lady at the reception and returns the key. He gets into his car and heads home. He still has to get home before anyone in the town starts to get up, as to not risk his alibi. 

Well, that was fun.


	6. Disposal

The drive home surprisingly more eventful than anticipated. 

In a way that was a little too reminiscent of another serial killer’s first run in with the law… 

He had been stopped. 

By the cops. 

With a dead body in his car. 

Great. 

He had been minding his own business, he hadn’t even been speeding! He hadn’t slept since the day before though, and with the sex, murder and cleaning up he had done it was really no surprise that he was a bit tired. However, all of this flew from his mind when a police car suddenly waved him to the side. He was completely alert and very much aware what was currently hidden in his trunk. The officer approaches his car and knocks on the window. Ten rolls down the window and gives the officer his best ‘confused and innocent’ look. 

“Sorry officer, was I speeding? I really didn’t mean to!” Ten asks giving the officer a wide eyed look. 

“No, son. A kid went missing a few months ago and we believe he was last seen in this area. Do you remember seeing anyone of approximately 180 cm, brown hair, male and in his late teens possibly hitchhiking in this area in the month of July?” the officer was obviously describing the boy Ten had picked up that hot summer day. 

“No, sir. I haven’t, but why are you out in the middle of the night asking about a missing person from months ago, if I may ask?” Ten asks, trying to sound respectful. 

“You may, we are stopping any suspicious vehicles since we suspect he might have been picked up by the wrong stranger along this stretch of road.” The officer informed him. He was surprised that the officer was willingly telling him all this information, what was his game? 

“You’re scaring me, sir…” Ten lets his bottom lip tremble a little and widens his eyes once again. 

“Just be careful out here, son. Especially late at night. Now get out of here, I’m sure your parents are missing you” the officer finishes with a pat on the roof of the car before turning and walking back to his police car. Ten was shocked. The officer hadn’t searched his car or asked for his license or anything? What the hell? He had just asked a question and then left. All that panic for a question! Seriously!? He doesn’t dwell on it too long though, he really doesn’t want the officer to change his mind. He quickly throws the car into firsts and gets moving. He drives extra vigilantly and carefully the rest of the way home. With how weird that stop had been he didn’t want to risk giving them a reason to pull him over again if they had chosen to follow him or something. He was being paranoid and he knew it, but if you had a body in the trunk and you had just been pulled over by the police wouldn’t you be? 

Pulling up to his home he takes a quick look around making sure that one, no one is home, and two, no one had followed him. He opens the trunk and starts on getting the suitcase out, best to do while it’s still dark and rigor mortis sets in and the body becomes too stiff to properly remove from the suitcase. The suitcase was heavy and hard to maneuver making it harder to get out than it had getting in. It didn’t help that each minute standing outside with the suitcase was making Ten’s heart pump fast, still shaken by the whole being pulled over business. When he finally got it out and inside he let out a sigh of relief, he felt less on edge now that he didn’t have to fear anyone pulling up to the house and catching him trying to get a body out of his car. 

He drags the suitcase to the bathroom and opens it up. The Chinese boy, Winwin his name had been, was staring at him with his dead eyes open wide. The terror of his last few living moments branded on his face forever. He actually looked a little cute like that Ten mussed. He got to pulling him out of the suitcase and into the bathtub, it turned out to be a lot easier than it had with the hitchhiker. He was both shorter and thinner than Johnny, and he hadn’t been dead nearly as long yet making his limbs a bit more maneuverable than the hitchhiker’s had been. Poking at the meatier parts of arms Ten got to wondering. 

He pulled out his phone and found the google app. He had to be smart about this, he didn’t want to end up on some FBI list for searching the wrong thing on google. He eventually found a hunting forum discussing scavenging meat and when it was okay to eat and when you should leave it alone. He had wondered if the meat was still edible. He had heard about people eating roadkill so it couldn’t be that bad yet, right? He got up and went to the kitchen and quickly found a sharp knife. He went back to the bathroom and carefully stabbing the knife into the thigh. Pulling the knife out again he stuck his finger in the wound, the meat was still warm, but he probably had to be quick if he wanted to harvest some before it actually went bad. He had to be smart about this, he didn’t have any experience with cutting meat. He usually just killed animals for the fun of it, never actually to eat them and with how he usually left them they probably weren’t even edible by the end. Since it’s been at least a couple of hours since he had died it would probably be safest to take either meat from the legs or shoulders/arms since they were located far enough away from any organs. 

Decomposition starts instantly and in the organs so steering clear of those was priority. The nervous system was a problem too, so steering clear of anything around the neck and spine. 

That was when it hit him. The boy had been a prostitute. He could very well be diseased, Ten did not want to get HIV or something from eating this garbage. He stabbed the knife deep in the stomach of the corpse in front of him in anger and he kept stabbing until he felt better. Intestines had started spilling out of the gabbing wounds he was creating before he felt less disappointed. He was really intrigued by the discussions on what kind of meat humans tasted like. Was it veal like that guy had proposed in that book, or maybe beef or pork? Was it stringy and tough or tender? Was it sweet or savory? Was it fatty or lean? He had so many questions. 

He would have to give the bathroom a good clean with a lot of bleach when he was done, he had managed to get blood and chunks of meat and intestines everywhere. So messy. He too was covered in bits and pieces and would definitely have to burn every item he was wearing. The blood had soaked his shirt and was clinging to his chest. The liquid was thick, the blood cells were after all rapidly breaking down and had been since the heart had stopped pumping. He got up and went to find his ‘special saw’ so he could get to work. 

This time he had been wise enough to NOT eat before starting the dismembering. He once again started at the joints, moving his way from the feet and up. It was definitely easier this time, especially to stomach, rigor mortis hadn’t set in nearly as much as it had on the other boy. He hadn’t left this one overnight so it was definitely an easier starting point and he didn’t smell as bad, yet anyway. He worked hard on dismembering as much as he could before passing out on the floor beside the tub early morning. By the time he wakes up the sun has gone down again, he had completely missed the daylight hours. There was definitely a foul odor coming off the half way chopped up body in the tub when he gets back to it. It was most likely because he had opened up the stomach and intestines letting them release the gasses directly in the air instead of how the large boy had started to puff up until Ten got to his chest as the very last thing. Johnny had felt in everything till the very last moment where Winwin was letting it all out as it formed. How inconsiderate. It just meant that Ten would have to work harder on this one so he could get rid of the smell before he needed to start worrying about his parents coming home. He didn’t even bother to eat despite starving before he got started on the arms, this one was starting to show himself as a bother. 

Ten worked all night and by the morning had the Chinese boy in little manageable pieces, all ready for the acid bath he had waiting for him in the garage. He once again used the opaque black bags to transport the piece there and quickly drop them in there before putting a lid on. The smells produced in this process were disgusting. Now all he had to do was wait till the flesh was dissolved before he could smash the bones and add them to his spot in the forest. In the meantime, he had some cleaning, sleeping and eating to do. 

The house and car were spotless and his clothes and the suitcase had all been burned to ashes by the time the flesh was done dissolving. The garage had an open sewer hole in the middle of the room so it was easy enough to transfer the acid and dissolved pieces to the sewer using a tube. He was then able to wash the remaining acid out using a hose. When he was done with that he was able to handle the bones again. He brought the out into the forest in a black bag and smashed them to little tiny pieces, just like he had done to Johnny a few months ago. 

He cleaned the garage and the barrel with bleach before opening as many windows as possible to air everything out before his parents came home. 

He still felt a little disappointed that he had been unable to taste the boy. He started to wonder what Taeyong tasted like, probably very tasty, Ten thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any Inconsistencies and inaccuracies there may be! You are welcome to inform me of any in the comments and i'll try to fix them! 
> 
> and sorry for the long wait, i wasn't quite clear on where i wanted the story to go from here.


	7. Status Que

Ten went back to his normal life. His parents came home and everything was just like before, his lust for blood satisfied for the time. Ten, however, couldn’t get the question out of his mind.

“What does human flesh taste like?”

Does it really taste like pork like Shawcross said? Or was he lying as he often did? Ten couldn’t help but wonder. He also couldn’t get the question of how Taeyong taste out of his head. Probably like the best meat Ten had ever had, or even better than that. Ten was almost salivating when he looked at his well-formed limbs.

 Ten resumed his stalking of Taeyong too, making sure to stay as inconspicuous as possible like always. He knew it was taking a chance but he couldn’t help it, he knew that it was an obsession and that obsessing was dangerous. The year was almost over and Ten was starting to plan how he would be able to still keep track of Taeyong during the break. He had decided to apply for a job at the coffee shop Taeyong frequented. It let him watch Taeyong while also appearing normal, it would also give him something to do to keep from breaking and killing Taeyong right then and there like he so so wanted to. Actually, he wanted to take his sweet time doing it, getting a chance to savor every single moment as he watches the life drain from his eyes.

What it came down to was a how. How would he be able to kill Taeyong without breaking his rules? How would he even get Taeyong alone without acting suspicious and becoming a suspect when Taeyong’s disappearance is noticed. Taeyong wasn’t a good for nothing runaway or a dirty foreign prostitute, he had people that would notice his disappearance immediately and would probably attract some media attention too.

Everything was pointing towards it being impossible. That Ten would ever be able to get to Taeyong without being caught or at the very least putting himself at a lot of risk. Ten would not fare well in prison, too small and cute. It would definitely not be a good match. Ten was going to need a miracle if he was to have a chance of pulling this off without risking prison rape for the rest of his life. Ten preferred lube when it came to fucking.

* * *

The summer break came fast.  

He did manage to get the job. While he got to keep an eye on Taeyong, it proved to be more of a temptation than Ten could really bear. He need to come up with a plan soon.

Thank god, the first day of school supplied one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short one! i know! think of it as a filler chapter, i need this for what is coming next! yes you read that right, i actually know where this is going now!!! took me long enough...   
> i've been quite inactive for a while now mostly because i've been traveling a lot and had to do focus on getting my university stuff in order, but also because i was unsure of what direction the story was going or rather how i would get there without contradicting myself... but i'm back now! (well i still have some things i need to put as first priority) and i know what i'm going to do for this story!   
> as a little 'spoiler' i can say Hansol is going to play a larger role very soon :D

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think in the comments ^^  
> crossposted to aff


End file.
